User talk:Darkcloud1111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kakki10 (Talk) 22:51, February 9, 2011 Your story Yeah! It's really great and is definitely on the right track. Keep it up! I can't wait to see how it turns out. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 01:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your story is great! I absolutely love it.[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 02:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Nice story (honestly and really), feel bad for Megan, and write who's point of view, and yes I'm writing this in a hurry. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 20:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You're here again! Read my 50 Ways to Annoy Ares "story". Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Story Ah-mah-zing :D LOL. I'm on syllables today. Anyways. that was great. two bad Malcolm and Erika might die or something. Anyhow, tell me when you update, 'kay? ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 12:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S ~ Have you read my story ? Can I have your feedback ? LOL. No wonder -- thanks for the info. I'll refrain from using Tab. Thanks :D I'll be updating soon. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 02:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Your story Wow. I'm amazed. Grammatically, it seems as if everything is in order. That's always a plus. Also, most importantly, it's amazingly creative! You manage to fit in a lot of action without it being unrealistic. Also, all your ideas are your own and they're great! I wish I had thought of them. Haha. Wow. I love it. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 15:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I love the ending. I can't wait to see another story from you! I hope an idea comes to you soon! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 22:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Those both sound great. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 01:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Great job so far. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 01:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Chu can choose from Naomi, Karena, and Demetra :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) K. Can't wait~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Nice job. It's great. I love how you pulled in Arachne. I don't think I've seen any other story with her in it. Anyway, amazing! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No, thank chu for using my character XDDD It's amazing how chu can keep turning out the chapters so fast :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 18:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude, if I could do that, I wouldn't have any unfinished stories right now XDD You've really got talent, you know. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 18:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you check out my edited chapter? It's a lot better and I want to know if I did ok. And be truthful please?D'ago 00:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No prob, chu deserved it. Your story's really good~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, that was me not logged in (and this is still me not logged in XD) I know. I appreciate the thought ^.^ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Congratulations on being the Featured User for March! You wowed us as a new user coming here and creating amazing stories! I'm sure ~Angel Wings~ will leave a message on your talk page soon for an interview! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 02:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations~!!!! You're literally the first new user to become user of the month. (that's like, a BIG deal :D) Well, as Sally already told you....it's....INTERVIEW TIME!!! Here are the questions: How long have you been on this wiki? What do you love about this wiki? Why did you join? Any advice for new users? You get to spend one day with one of the Percy Jackson characters (OCs included). Who do you pick, and why? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, first you add one (or more) of your OCs to the OC list, and then you're in the group~! It's basically like writing a story with a group of people, and we take turns writing the chapters, but we discuss the plot and ideas together. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 04:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) well, i think your fanfiction song is great^^ i also like pokemon and that theme song is the first 1 i heard .MikmakMelendez 13:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Minor Edits I don't mean to be rude or anything, you can do whatever you want, but I'm really bothered by the fact that almost 100% of your edits are flagged as minor edits. Scrolling down your contributions page I'm assaulted by a billion bold m's and feel like my eyes are going to fall out! If you can, only use the minor edit when you're making "superficial changes" to an article. Like making "typographical corrections, formatting and presentational changes, rearrangement of text without modification of content, etc." See Help:Minor edit on Wikipedia for more specifications (policy regarding minor edits is, by default, the same on all wikis, unless explicity stated otherwise). Thanks, Matortheeternal 00:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Well good luck. I'll update soon. -- λύνα σίλβερ 06:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) April Fools I'm not involved with AF, but I would like to finish UtM. ODST! 04:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with waiting or doing them side by side. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 10:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) check the prolouge[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 14:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) yea ok...i never put spaces after puctuation...i always forget[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 14:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) true...also sing the messages and what to do now?...my and your story?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 14:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) continue my story..please[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 14:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) do percy and the book characters appear in your(nolan's) time[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] ok thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) in my first story you and moodle will e the 2 i pick to go on my quest[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) this story(where you find me) will end soon after camp and continue in the Prince of Time of series...i will meet you in this series...you will be one of my best friends along with moodle,ghost man and fedora....maybe later you can go on a quest with me[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) my fanfics are: *The Prince of The Sea(prequel...stops soon after i arrive at camp) *The Prince of Time (the collab) *The Prince of the Sea:Pert 2(not actual title)...i get a quest from my father....moodle,me.tsumi and maybe fedora and you are members...can you be a member [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) can i fix spelling mistakes in your stories[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) done[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods''']] 16:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC)